Just another dayMaybe
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Rei is dating a girl who just plays him. Kai doesn't like it but can't seem to get through to Rei, or so that is what it seems. ReiOc, KaiRei in the end TysonMax ONESHOT


**I had this written a long time ago and truth be told, I forgot that I had written it. Just to warn you, there will be mentions of yuri (female/female) around the end and that's it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Rei where are you?" a blonde girl name Kathy called. 

"Right here. What's up?" Rei answered. His raven-hair which touched the ground was in ponytail and he wore a white short sleeve shirt with black pants. He smiled with one fang showing. They, that's to say him and his girlfriend, were at the mall. Being a Bladebreaker which was the worlds number one Beyblading team ever known, he had lots and lots of money.

So there he was with his girlfriend, buying everything she wanted as long as they didn't go over 500 bucks. She had already spent $135 dollars on clothes, nearly $90 dollars on makeup and about $100 on shoes. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs though she was still short. Rei couldn't help falling for this girl. Soon they decided to finally sit and have lunch at the food court.

At Tyson dojo, Kai was having a fit cause Max had called saying that he wasn't coming to practice cause he had to go to have a check up and Rei hadn't called or anything and he was a hour late for practice.

Tyson was complaining that that there was nothing to eat and wasn't helping Kai nerve's. So that led Kai and Tyson in another argument and poor Chief was getting a headache.

"YOU EAT TO DAMN MUCH.YOU NEED TO STOP PUTTING SO MUCH ENERGY INTO SHOVING YOUR FAT FACE AND COMPLAINING AND PUT IT INTO YOUR TRAINING.IF THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOU..."

"NO EATING ISN'T THE THING I CARE MOST ABOUT, BUT IN ODER FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE ON TRAINING I NEED A FULL STOMACH."

"Guy's please stop arguing. This isn't going to ..."

"SHUT UP!" Kai and Tyson yelled at the same time making poor Kenny almost wet his pants. Kenny, grabbing his laptop saying that he was going to go for a walk, tried to run out the door but was stopped by Kai grabbing his shoulder in a tight grip.

"Call Rei and find out where IN THE SEVEN HELLS he is. NOW!" Kai barked.

"O...ok. I...I'll do that rig...right now." Kenny said shakily. Walking as fast as he could, Kenny picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Rei's cell phone, praying that Rei would answered so that he wouldn't have to have Kai yelling at him.

(At the mall)

Rei looked at his cell phone as it went off. His eye's widen with horror when he looked from the phone to his watch and then back at the small device.

"Hello?" Rei said uncertainly.

"Rei, where are y..."

"REI WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Kai hollered over the phone. Rei held the phone at arm length but still heard him clearly. In fact half the people in the food court became quiet and turned their heads toward Rei and Kathy's table. Kathy didn't looked to pleased, so Rei mouthed "_excuse me"_ and took off for the door.

"Kai please stop yelling. You're going to wake up the dead. Look I'm sorry. I got carried away with shopping with Kathy." Rei said. Bad thing to say.

"Your with her again? _AFTER_ what she did to you?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Look she said she was sorry and that she won't do it again." Rei said offended.

"Rei that doesn't mean that she won't do it again." Kai snapped.

"How do you know she will?"

"Cause she's the type of girl who don't care for anyone but herself."

"Kai don't say that about her. I trust her." 'Why did I say that? Of course I don't trust her.' Rei thought.

"You know what? I don't care. Stay with the slut and get hurt. All I'm trying to do is keep you from getting hurt, but I regret trying to help." _Click_. Kai hung up, slamming the phone. '_Rei I hope you know what you're getting yourself into again.'_

"What's wrong Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Hn." was all Kai said before walking to the front door, put on his shoes and walked out slamming the door on the way out.

"What happened?" Tyson asked coming into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Well from what I heard it's seem Rei's with Kathy again. You know how Kai gets when he hears her name." Kenny said shuddering at the thought and opened his laptop.

"Again? After he saw her kissing another guy? Man, what's up with Rei?" Tyson said scratching his head, closing the refrigerator door after finding nothing in there.

"Well I guess he blinded by love. They say that happens." Dizzi said, "I'm guessing our so called coldhearted captain likes someone that goes by the name of Rei."

"Kai likes Rei?" Tyson burst into laughter. "They are males for Pete's sake."

"So? You like Max!" Dizzi replied.

"Don't say that loud! But yes that's true." Tyson said nodding his head. For several minutes there was nothing but silence that was intil Tyson stomach growled louder then Kai's yelling. "Man I need food."

Kenny rolled his eye's and Dizzi laughed. Nothing could stop Tyson from eating whenever he got hungry. "He's a bottomless pit."

"Kai, you there. Uh, he must have hung up!" Rei muttered. '_I wonder what he meant when he said he didn't want me to get hurt again! No Rei, don't look too much into it yet.'_

Rei I got to get home. I'm supposed to be home before two." Kathy said a little too sweet and innocently.

"Right. Ok." Rei nodded but Kai words still filled his head.

About an hour later Rei walked into Tyson dojo stopping only take off his shoes. He was about to call out to see if anyone was there before he heard Tyson loud stomach and Tyson loud complaining. Rei laughed and shook his head, heading for the kitchen.

"Man, there is no food at all." Tyson complained, shutting the cabinet he had open.

"You could always call for pizza you know." Rei said leaning against the doorframe crossing his arm smiling.

"We thought about that too but I spent all my money on beyblade parts and on some books and Tyson already spent all his money the first day he got it on food." Kenny said typing rapidly on Dizzi.

"Oh. Where's Kai and Max? I thought Kai would have y'all training right now."

"Well Max had a doctor appointment. Kai seemed like he was going to let it slide but Tyson kept complaining he was hungry and as time past and you still hadn't shown up. After we called you and you two had the argument on the phone, Kai got pissed and took off." Kenny said loudly over Tyson growling stomach.

Rei just nodded. "Well I guess I could order some pizza."

"REALLY? OH THANK YOU REI.THANK YOU.THANK YOU. THANK YOU.THANK YOU.YOUR A LIFE SAVER." Tyson screamed pulling Rei into a bear hug.

"Ty...Tyson c...can't breat...breathe." Rei said gasping to get air.

"Sorry." Tyson said letting go.

"N...no pr...problem. Here the money. I...going to find Kai." Rei handed Tyson about thirty five dollars.

"You sure you want to run into him? He probably still in a bad mood." Dizzi called as Rei walked away.

"Don't worry I know how to take care of myself." Rei called back.

"Yea right. And that's why your back with Kathy." Tyson muttered picking up the phone.

Kai walked through the park just to walk and to try and control his anger. He had feelings for Rei for a long time, even though he tried to push them out but they wouldn't leave so he gave in and admitted his feeling to himself.

He knew, or so he thought, Rei wasn't like that and he knew Rei would hate him for the damn feeling he wanted to go away. It was hard for Kai to see Rei with any girl but Kathy was another story. Kai HATED the bitch for using Rei but she had Rei wrapped so tightly around her fingers nobody could get through to him.

Just thinking of her pissed him off. Kai wanted to kill her. '_She using him again. Only cause of the money. If she hurts him again I swear I'm going to beat the living hells out of her.'_

_Flashback_

Kai walked up to the room he shared with Rei. He had just gotten back from a workout gym and he was thinking about getting in the shower. Max, Kenny and Tyson must have went off cause Kai didn't see their shoes though he did see Rei's and a pair he seen before but couldn't remember where though. Thinking nothing of it he opened his and Rei's bedroom door and froze at the site before him.

Rei was sitting on his bed with a girl on his lap. They were to busy kissing to notice Kai standing there with an opened mouth. Closing his mouth Kai walked over to his draw pulling out clean clothes which was hard considering Kai was shaking with rage and was jealousy. '_I wish I was in her place.'_

Rei and Kathy broke apart hearing something slam. They turned to see Kai walking toward the door ignoring them even when Rei called to him. They winced when he slammed the bedroom door shut. '_I can't believe I just saw them kissing. Damn her. I wish I was in her place. It just doesn't feel right seeing Rei kissing her.' _Kai growled and kept muttering curses under his breath during the rest of the shower.

_End of Flashback_

Kai took a detour off the path he was on but then stopped at hearing a girl laughing. '_That was Kathy's annoying laugh.' _Kai thought moving toward the sound. Peering around the corner his eyes got big for a moment then back to normal. '_I knew it. She _is_ cheating on him again.'_

"So maybe we can go see a movie this weekend." A boy asked. He was slightly taller and slightly more bulky guy then Rei but was nothing compared to Kai. He was standing next to Kathy who was standing against a tree.

"Sure I'll like that."

"Yea you would but what about Rei? I don't think he'll approve." Kai walked out from his hiding place.

"Rei? Hey isn't that Kai from the Bladebreakers?" The boy asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh so you don't know? She going out with _my_ friend Rei. And I'm guessing she going out with you too." Kai said coldly giving Kathy a death glare that would of killed her if looks could kill.

"What? Yea right, you just want my girl." The boy said just as coldly.

"Your girl? What that's supposed to mean?"

Kathy, Kai and the boy turned to look at who had spoken. Rei was standing there looking from Kathy to Kai then to the boy and back again. He looked confused; like a small child lost in a big new city. Kathy looked panicky and Kai looked horrorstruck.

"What's going on?" Rei asked. Nobody said anything. "Hello somebody answer me. Kathy? Kai?"

"Uhhh...Rei what are you doing here?" Kathy said trying to keep calm.

"Me? I thought you had to clean your room. And who's this guy?"

"Hn...Her other boyfriend from what I gather." Kai said calmly, his eye's closed, arms crossed.

"Other boyfriend." Rei muttered to himself. "Who the hell are you dude?"

"I'm Brandon. What's going on?" the boy named Brandon growled. "You wouldn't happened to be her boyfriend would you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause she's mine. That's why."

"WHAT? Yeah right. Kathy's my girlfriend."

"No. She's mine." Brandon snapped launching forward knocking Rei on the ground. Kai opened his eyes just in time to see this happen. Brandon managed to punch Rei in the gut before getting slammed into a tree.

Kai balled up his fist, punching the guy in the nose more then likely breaking it. Kathy just screamed and ran while Rei was recovery from the wind getting knocked out of him and the shock.

"Don't you ever touch Rei again." Kai snapped and kept punching everything on the other boy's body he could get to. When Rei fully recovered he jumped up grabbing Kai trying to pull him off Brandon.

"Kai stop. Stop. Kai please stop." Rei pleaded. Kai stopped and looked at Rei with a emotionless expression.

"Fine let's go home."

"What about him?" Rei asked looking at the poor boy who was in daze.

"He'll be fine. Let's go." Kai said crossing his arms yet again. Rei looked around for Kathy but he already knew she had fled the fight. He sighed and ran to catch up to Kai who was already out of sight.

"Hey Kai wait up. Why did you stick up for me like that? And what did you mean on the phone earlier?" Rei question catching up to him.

"Hn." Kai answered back.

"Kai that's not a answer to MY questions." Rei said grabbing so that he faced him face to face.

"It's doesn't matter." Kai answered simply. Rei raised an eyebrow. This time it was Kai who sighed. "Your part of the team that's all."

"Lair, there's another reason isn't there?"

"What if there is and nothing you need to know?" Kai shot back at Rei.

"I still want to know. At least I can finally understand why you're acting weird." Rei said sharply and Kai knew Rei wasn't about to give up.

"I'm not saying anything." Kai said and started walking again. _'If I tell you Rei you'll hate me.' _Kai thought just staring ahead as he walked.

Rei, after getting annoyed, ran after him grabbing him again and whirled him around to face him again.

"Tell me." Rei said still holding Kai upper right arm. "Tell me Kai. You can at least open up a little. It wouldn't hurt you, you know."

"If I told you, you would hate me from now intil the end of time." Kai said staring at something only he could see over Rei shoulder.

"I would decide that myself Kai."

"Oh. Is that so? Fine." Kai pulled his arm free then leaned forward pressing his lips against Rei's. Rei eye's went as round as they could go. Kai pulled back and started walking away not daring to take a chance at looking at Rei who just stood there for a few minute with his mind racing. He didn't know what to do or to say so he just ran to catch up with Kai. From there on they walked in silence.

'_So there you go Rei you got your answer.' _Kai thought smugly. '_Well at least I got to feel your lips for the first and last time.'_

_'I can't believe Kai kissed me. So he like's me, but I thought he didn't like anyone. Man I can't believe this. And he thinks I'm going to hate him. If I knew he liked me before I wouldn't have gone out with Kathy. Kathy. She cheated on me again. Kai tried to warn me she was going to do it again." _Rei thought touching his lips remembering Kai warm, soft, wet lips. '_That kiss felt so right.'_

Meanwhile back at Tyson's dojo Kenny had fallen asleep and Max had finally got back from the doctor office. Pizza had arrived and of course Tyson ate more then half the pizza by himself. Luckily he ordered two large pizzas.

"Where's Kai and Rei?" Max asked trying not to look at Tyson licking his lips.

"Dunno. Kai took off and Rei got home and said he was going to go find him. I hope Kai is in a better mood though." Tyson said patting his stomach finally happy having gotten food and to have Max around. They were sitting at the kitchen table, across from each other. Max picked up his plate and took it to the sink so he could wash it.

"Do you want me to wash your plate Tyson?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Oh no. I can do it." Tyson said shaking his head. Max just return to washing his dirty dish. After drying it Max grabbed a chair and dragged it to a cabinet since he couldn't quiet reach. Opening it Max saw something that caught his eyes.

"MY CHOCLATE BARS.YAY!" Max screamed happily. It made Tyson who was leaning back in the chair on two back legs fall backwards, Kenny jump wide awake and Kai and Rei groan from outside.

"He found the chocolate bars." Rei mumbled darkly under his breath.

"Remind me to hide them in our room next time." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I will alright." Rei said in a reassuringly.

When they entered the kitchen Max had more then half of the candy bars gone already. "Kai, Rei guess what? I found my chocolate bars!" Max said happily.

"We heard you from outside." Kai said coldly glaring at him. "Hn!"

Rei watched Kai go up stairs while Kenny was coming down. He sighed. He liked, no he loved Kai but he had thought Kai couldn't love at all so he went out with Kathy. Rei tried to forget about his love for Kai and move on and it was working slowing but still effective.

That was intil Kai decided to kiss him. Now the feeling's were coming back and were stronger then ever. Rei took off after Kai so he could tell him he didn't hate him but loved him.

Kai was lying on his stomach arms crossed and his chin upon them. He had his eye's closed and looked like he was asleep but Rei knew better. Closing the door behind him he walked over Kai and sat down next to him.

"Kai?" Rei said hesitating before going on, "Kai, exactly what did that kiss mean?"

Kai didn't move but he did open a eye and said "It's means I love you. What else would it mean?"

Rei sat there stunned as Kai rolled on his side so his back was to him. Rei couldn't believe Kai actually loved him or the fact that he admitted it. '_I know Kathy's cheating on me and using me for my money. Maybe Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Dizzi were right. I don't need her. So now, I know what I have to do.' _Rei thought nodding his head. Taking out his cell phone he dialed Kathy's home phone number.

"Hello? This is Rei, Is Kathy there?" Rei asked and heard Kai growl. "Oh really? Thank you. Bye."

Rei hung up and looked at Kai who was now glaring at him. Rei just smiled at him.

"What?" Rei asked innocently.

"What are you up to, Rei?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see. Just wait." Rei was still smiling. "Want some pizza?"

Kai just glared at him suspiciously then just "hn'ed " and looked away.

'_I wonder what Rei up to now. And he acting like nothing happened. Maybe he wants to pretend it never happened. But why is he acting so innocently. He's up to something though. I'm sure of that.' _Kai thought as Rei left. When Rei shut the door behind him Kai sighed deeply and whispered to himself, "Why haven't you said anything else Rei? Why?"

Rei reentered the bedroom a couple minutes later with two plates with a big slice on each of them. "Here Kai." Kai didn't move for about minute but finally sat up and grabbed his plate. They ate in silence while Kai looked out the window and Rei opened a book he was reading.

A couple more minutes past and the doorbell rung. Rei, who was so into his book he didn't hear it and Kai knew who it was and wasn't about to answer the door.

"Hey Rei." Kathy said sweetly as Rei looked up and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. That boy, I have no clue who he was. I think he was a stalker. He seemed to know a lot about me."

Kathy walked over to Rei and sat down next to him.

"Lair." Kai muttered darkly. Kathy glared at him and he just glared back.

"Actually I'm glad you came over." Rei said as Kai grunted. Kathy leaned in to kiss him and Rei moved his head closer. Just before their lips touched he said loud and clearly. "I breaking up with you. You think you were using me but actually it was the other way around. You see I have been in love with some else for years and I thought that if I find someone else I could forget about those feelings but I couldn't."

Kathy looked as if someone had just slapped her while Kai just sat there stunned. Rei just sat there his smile never fading.

"Who is this girl?" Kathy asked looking angry.

"I never said anything about a girl. The one I have been in love with is right in this very room." Rei said nodding toward Kai who just looked shock and found his body couldn't or wouldn't move.

Kathy started sputtering just looking from Kai to Rei and back. Kai, finally able to move, got up and walked to Rei who's smile never left while he stood up also moving toward Kai. When they met in the middle of the room Kai wrapped his arms around Rei waist while Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Once again their lips touched.

"YOU...YOU ...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Kathy screamed looking angry and upset at the same time.

"How could you cheat on me not even a day after we started going out? Oh yes that's right you thought I went home didn't ya?" Rei asked darkly taking his lips away.

"I ...AARGGGGGGHHHHHHH." Kathy screamed in frustration and took off running out the house knocking over Tyson who fell on top of Max. Kenny had gone home cause his mom wanted to see him before they went to the new tournament that was in New York. Kai and Rei just kept on kissing not caring about a single thing around them or if the press found out.

Tyson and Max was just sitting there blushing looking at each other right dead in the eye.

"Ummm...Sorry." Tyson muttered looking away moving off of Max.

"Uhhh...No it wasn't your fault. I wonder what happened upstairs though."

"Let's find out."

With that they got up and took off up the stairs. They stopped when they reach the door and their mouth fell and would have hit the floor if it could. Kai and Rei WERE STILL kissing.

'_Wow they are finally kissing. I wish I had that kinda courage to make a move like that toward Max. but he might hate me though.'_ Tyson thought closing his mouth and sighing. Max closed his mouth hearing Tyson sigh.

"You know something?" Max asked as Tyson looked at him. Their shoulder slightly touch as for they were both standing in the doorway. "Seeing Kai and Rei kissing make's want to kiss the one I love."

"Yea. Who do you love?" Tyson fearing it was some girl. "You don't like Hilary, do you?"

"Hilary. HAHAHHAHA,I would be out of my mind if I like her plus she going out with Mariah from what Rei told me."

"Hilary and Mariah. I thought Mariah liked Rei?" Tyson said scratching his head.

"Yea me too."

"So then who do you love?"

Max smiled at Tyson who blushed a little. Rei and Kai pretended to still be kissing but they were instead interested in watching Tyson and Max out the corners of their eye's. Finally Rei looked at the two saying, "Are y'all going to kiss or not?"

Tyson and Max turned to looked at them turning as red as they could. Kai smirked and Rei laughed.

"Shy are we?" Kai asked still smirking.

"Kai, maybe they need to be alone. Why don't we go get some groceries for dinner tonight?" Rei asked but didn't wait for an answer before pulling Kai pass Max And Tyson. "Have fun you guys."

With that said Rei and Kai left leaving Max and Tyson standing the sputtering and still beet red in the face. '_What the seven hells? I can't kiss Max or he would run away from as if I was a contagious disease.'_

_'What would Tyson do if I did kissed him? Well there is only one way to find out.' _Max thought as he turned to Tyson who was still looking after Rei and Kai.

"Uh..."Max muttered. Tyson looked at Max looking unsure what to do. Max finally made up his mind. He needed to know what Tyson would do and say if he kissed him. Max threw his arms around Tyson neck pulling their lips together. The movement made Tyson lose his balance and luckily the doorframe was there to catch them. Max waited a moment or two before letting go.

Max, shocked at what he just did, turn to run but a hand grabbed him and turned him around so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry Tyson I shouldn't hav..." Max was caught off by Tyson lips. Max return the kiss eagerly. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Just when they were about to kiss again the doorbell rung. Tyson growled while Max laughed.

* * *

**Well there you go, please R&R everyone.**


End file.
